Aurora Days
Aurora Days is the ending theme of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. The song is performed by the Sanshu Junior High Hero Club, which consists of Terui Haruka, Mimori Suzuko, Uchiyama Yumi, and Kurosawa Tomoyo (voice actors for Yuki Yuna, Togo Mimori, Inubozaki Fu, and Inubozaki Itsuki). From Yuki Yuna is a Hero Episode 4, Nagatsuma Juri, voice actor for Miyoshi Karin, joined the group. Track Listing The song is written by Nakamura Kanata, composed and arranged by Okabe Keiichi (MONACA). The strings arrangement was done by Hoashi Keigo (MONACA). This song serves as the ending theme for episodes 2, 3, 5-8, 10, and 11. #Aurora Days #soda pops #Aurora Days #soda pops Endings NC 1080p Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Ending 1 Aurora Days|First version (without Karin) NC 1080p Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Ending 2 Aurora Days|Second version (with Karin) NC 1080p Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Ending 3 (Tougou solo vers.) Aurora Days|Episode 10 version (Dark reprise) NC 1080p Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Ending 4 (Yuuna SOLO vers.) Aurora Days|Episode 11 version NC 1080p Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Ending 5 (Hero Club unison vers.) Aurora Days|Episode 12 version Lyrics Romaji= nee wasurenai de furikaereba haruka tooku koko de atta hi wo natsukashimi omoi wo haseru hibi tsumikasanete jikan wa sou mahou mitai mirai ima ni shite kako ni shite omoide ni naru ne hito kokyuu oite yukkuri iki wo suikondan da onaji kotoba omoi ukabeteta yakusoku nante nakutemo kokoro wa tsuujiatteru yo zutto zutto kore kara mo motto hitori hitori ga kakegae no nai iro matotte kono daichi someageru hitori hitori ga chigau iro de minna kagayaku koto ga dekirunda MY DAYS saa arukidasou minna de mita ano soramoyou hikari no KAATEN shime kitte mo koko wa kuraku nai mou wakatteta no itsuka owaru kono shunkan totemo taisetsu de taisetsu de me wo somukete ita hakanai toki wa atto iu ma ni sugite iku yo kore wa hontou ni okotta dekigoto sono kakera wo yuuhi ni kazashite tashikamete miru yo wasurerarenai wasurecha ikenai hitotsu hitotsu ga subarashii omoide itsudemo me ni ukabu sono egao hitotsu hitotsu ga kiseki nanda koko ni koushite mai orite kita no SO BRIGHT hitori hitori ga kakegae no nai iro matotte kono daichi someageru hitori hitori ga chigau iro de minna kagayaku koto ga dekirunda MY DAYS |-| Kanji= ねえ　忘れないで 振りかえれば　遥か遠く ここで会った日を　懐かしみ 想いを馳せる 日々　積み重ねて 時間はそう　魔法みたい 未来　今にして　過去にして 思い出になるね ひと呼吸おいて ゆっくり息を吸い込んだんだ 同じ言葉　思い浮かべてた 約束なんてなくても 心は通じ合ってるよ ずっとずっと　これからももっと ひとりひとりが かけがえのない色 まとって　この大地染め上げる ひとりひとりが 違う色で みんな輝くことができるんだ MY DAYS さあ　歩き出そう みんなで見た　あの空模様 光のカーテン　しめきっても ここは暗くない もう　分かってたの いつか終わる　この瞬間 とても大切で　大切で 目を背けていた 儚い時は あっという間に過ぎて行くよ これは本当に起こった出来事？ そのカケラを夕陽に かざして確かめてみるよ 忘れられない　忘れちゃいけない ひとつひとつが 素晴らしい　思い出 いつでも　目に浮かぶその笑顔 ひとつひとつが 寄跡なんだ ここにこうして舞い降りてきたの SO BRIGHT ひとりひとりが かけがえのない色 まとって　この大地染め上げる ひとりひとりが 違う色で みんな輝くことができるんだ MY DAYS |-| English= Hey, don’t forget When I look back, it is already far away The day we met here is now nostalgic And makes me think (of those days) The days are piling up Yes, time is like that Like magic The future will become ‘now and then will become ‘the past’ And so will become memories, right? I took one slow and deep breath I recalled the same words Even if there is no promise made We understand each other in our hearts Always always from now on too Each and everyone Is wrapped in an unique colour that cannot be replaced And are colouring this earth Each and everyone In a different colour Everyone is able to shine MY DAYS Let’s start walking Even if that curtain of light in the sky that we saw together, has now been closed It is not dark here I’ve now understood That this moment will someday end And so it is so precious, so precious I had turned my eyes away from it This fleeting time Will pass in the blink of an eye Did all these events really happen here? (I will) hold that fragment in the evening sun and confirm it It cannot be forgotten it should not be forgotten Each and every one Is a brilliant memory That smile that I will always see Each and every one Is a miracle Did it come floating down like this in this place? SO BRIGHT Each and everyone Is wrapped in an unique colour that cannot be replaced And are colouring this earth Each and everyone In a different colour Everyone is able to shine MY DAYS Navigation Category:Music